1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule management apparatus and a schedule management method which display a schedule in response to a date frame of a schedule table such as a monthly schedule or a weekly schedule, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a schedule management program. More particularly, the invention relates to a schedule management apparatus and a schedule management method for displaying a case name of schedule in a limited space in a date frame of a schedule table, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a schedule management program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In an information processing equipment for use by a person or a group such as a portable terminal or a personal computer, it is the conventional practice to use an information management system known as PIM (personal information manager) or PD (personal data assistant). Such an information management system incorporates a schedule table management function for preparing and managing schedule tables. When a monthly schedule is selected in a conventional schedule table management function, a calendar-type monthly schedule table 200 is displayed as shown in FIG. 1. In this monthly schedule table 200, a schedule display showing a time of the day and contents such as “16:00 Business” is conducted in a schedule display frame 204, as in a date frame 202 of, for example, 9/7. The abbreviation “Business NEG” as used here means a “business negotiation”. When there are a plurality of schedules within a day, a scroll button 206 is displayed in the date frame 202, and contents of display in the schedule display frame 204 are sequentially displayed through switching by pressing the scroll button 206 with the mouse. There is another schedule display of “13:00 Arrangement” for 9/8. The schedule displays such as “Meeting” for 9/1 and “Meeting” for 9/8 are event displays fixedly displaying details of the schedule: an event display is also a schedule.
In such a conventional schedule management apparatus, however, when a plurality of schedules are set for a day or the contents of schedule cannot fully be displayed within the schedule display frame, it is necessary to press down the scroll button or operate the keyboard for confirmation of the schedule, and this troublesome operation for confirming a schedule has been a problem in the conventional art.